1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for use in a folding electronic device and more particularly, to a 360° bi-directional rotary hinge for use in a folding electronic device between a base member and a cover member for allowing the cover member to be opened from the base member and rotated clockwise/counter-clockwise within 360°.
2. Description of the Related Art
A folding electronic device generally comprises a base member and a cover member hinged to the base member. For example, a notebook computer comprises a base member carrying a keyboard, and a cover member carrying a display screen and hinged to the base member by a hinge.
In order for allowing rotation of the cover member in vertical, for example, for allowing the display screen to be turned to different directions after the notebook computer is opened, a bi-directional rotary hinge shall be used. A bi-directional rotary hinge may provide a positioning mechanism for holding the cover member in position after the cover member is rotated in vertical to the desired angle, and a limiter to limit the angle of rotation of the cover member. Taiwan Patent No. 1296680 discloses a dual-shaft hinge design entitled “Dual-shaft hinge for electronic device”. This dual-shaft hinge enables a second member of an electronic device to be opened from or closed on a first member the electronic device. Normally, the second member can be kept in a predetermined position after having been opened from the first member. However, when necessary, the second member can be rotated leftwards or rightwards relative to the first member. The dual-shaft hinge comprises a first shaft and a second shaft. The second member of the electronic device can be turned vertically about the first shaft of the dual-shaft hinge and closed on or opened from the first member of the electronic device. When opened, the second member of the electronic device can be turned horizontally about the second shaft of the dual-shaft hinge. The dual-shaft hinge further comprises a vertical biasing control means located on the first shaft for controlling vertical biasing of the second member of the electronic device, a horizontal biasing control means located on the second shaft for controlling horizontal biasing of the second member of the electronic device, and a movable stop means set between a support member of the vertical biasing control means and a mounting member of the horizontal biasing control means. Subject to the functioning of the movable stop means, horizontal rotation of the second member of the electronic device relative to the first member of the electronic device is limited to a predetermined angle. When rotating the second member of the electronic device further, the aforesaid constraint is released for enabling the second member to be rotated further in the same direction.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M328762 discloses another design of hinge, entitled “Hinge”. This design of hinge comprises a screen mounting frame affixed to a screen of an electronic device, a pivot shaft located on the bottom side of the screen mounting frame, a base member mounting frame pivotally coupled to the pivot shaft and affixed to a base member of the electronic device, a limiter located on the base member mounting frame, and a pivot mechanism disposed at the base member mounting frame. The pivot mechanism comprises an inner hinge plate and an outer hinge plate mounted on an axle thereof. The outer hinge plate has a center pivot hole, a plurality of a notch radially extended from the center pivot hole and a plurality of limiter ribs spaced around the periphery thereof. The inner hinge plate is pivotally mounted in the pivot hole of the outer hinge plate, having a stop block corresponding to the notch of the outer hinge plate. By means of biasing of the stop block of the inner hinge plate in the notch of the outer hinge plate, the hinge is allowed for a 360° rotation in horizontal.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M357838 discloses hinge design, entitled “Hinge and electronic device having same”. According to this design, an electronic device comprises a base member, a cover member and a hinge connected between the base member and the cover member, wherein the hinge comprises a first actuator and a second actuator. The first actuator comprises a guide means adapted for stopping against the second actuator for a certain distance displacement. After rotation of the cover member in either of two reversed directions to a certain angle, the second actuator will be stopped against the guide means of the first actuator to push the guide means, thus, the cover member can be rotated through 360° in either of two reversed directions, avoiding any visual dead angle. The design of the movable guide means limits the angle of rotation of the cover member to protect the electrical wire, and avoids any visual dead angle.
The aforesaid prior art hinge designs allow a 360° rotation in either of two reversed directions and have positioning and angle-limit functions, however their angle-limit structures are complicated, complicating the installation procedure. Further, the design of movable stop means for allowing a 360° rotation complicates the fabrication and installation of the hinge, lowers the stability and tends to get stuck during operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a 360° bi-directional rotary hinge that overcomes the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art hinge designs.